


Two Monsters

by OTL_potato



Series: The Betrayed Sin Eater [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Emet-Selch just being proud, And them eating people, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Death, Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV) Being an Asshole, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, He loves his good monsters, His good girls, Just some monsters being monsters, Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lightwardens (Final Fantasy XIV), Look I just like sin eaters, Monsters, Mutilation, Okay is it cannibalism if you're technically not a person anymore, Sin Eater Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sin Eaters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato
Summary: Emet-Selch has gained a new sin eater- his wonderful new Lightwarden born from the flesh of the once Warrior of Darkness.It is time for the two monsters he created to meet.Shall they see eye to eye? Or shall they meet bearing teeth and claws.
Series: The Betrayed Sin Eater [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176497
Kudos: 6





	Two Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tama <3  
> Prodosiia is sin-eater created for work between myself and Sun in [Draining the Light.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272990/chapters/63959044) ([Art by Mino](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/798297313118126092/803046891944149002/WoL_LightWarden.JPG))  
> Hubris is Lightwarden by Tama. [Please perceive the drooling baby.](https://twitter.com/tamaffxiv/status/1346480914818220041)
> 
> There will be more of this work given I have fucking brainworms.

**Stay.**

It had been the last thing Master had told her before he'd left. The space wasn't one she was familiar with: high ceilings, cool golden inlaid floor, arched windows looking out at the cityscape of Amaurot. Prodosiia kept pacing around on her bare feet, her claws clicking with each step. Click... click... click... Sometimes she'd hum to herself different notes so she could hear them echo off the high walls. Her hums became chirps, and chirps became little yelps. Each time it spoke back to her she giggled.

Click... click... click... click...

_Woosh._

The sound of the portal had long been familiar to her, far before she was reborn in light, far before she became Master's _good girl_. It was the sign of his return and she gleefully whipped herself around on her feet and rushed to the noise. However, he was not alone and she paused a yalm or so away with confusion in her dark eyes.

She'd never laid eyes upon a sin eater of such power.

Flowing hair of gold with multiple pairs of wings surrounding her head like a crown. The marbled stone body was inlaid with far more gold than her own, though the long claws were of similar size. The woman stood a head or so taller than Prodosiia- but she'd always been small. Even amongst the other sin eaters, she was tiny. But this one... she wore the power; she wielded it like a second skin. She was...

_Beautiful._

That was when she saw the heavy cuffs to bind her wrists together, the muzzle over her mouth, the leash that ended in Master's gloved hand. Prodosiia tilted her head to the side as that moment of unease turned to pure curiosity.

"Prodosiia," Emet-Selch spoke up as his other hand crossed his chest in a motion of presentation, "this... is Hubris." That crossed hand moved to the muzzle on the other sin eater's face and turned it to grab her attention. "Hubris, this is Prodosiia."

Names. Prodosiia had lost far too much of herself to understand many of Master's noises, but Hubris she could understand as a name. A delighted smile formed as she looked up to his face and her wide mouth opened, light drooling over her jaw.

"Pro..do...siiiiiaaaa..." Hubris repeated with a hiss of air following soon after.

"Yes," Emet hummed as his hand moved down the muzzle so that he could curve it to the underside of her neck and dote on her with small scratches. "Yes my _beautiful monster_. So quick to learn."

Light energy spurred inside Prodosiia as she saw him touch the other sin eater. It crawled down the cracks in her marble flesh to her claws until the nails glimmered like fiery opal. A set of her spikes on her back, the only ones that still housed light, tickled and sparked with life in the urge to bare her wings. Her chin lowered and her lips hung in a low scowl.

No. She was Master's good girl. She was Master's _only_ good girl. Jealousy spurred through her like wildfire staring down the sin eater looking at him with such longing. But when she turned back and caught his golden eyes staring at her under half lids, his expression painted with low agitation, her light snuffed out like a candle.

Emet sighed and drooped his shoulders hard, allowing Hubris to focus her gaze back on the other sin eater if she so desired. After a deep breath he summoned the soft glow to his face once more and opened his hand out to Prodosiia, welcoming her to his side.

"I've seen how lonely you've been- my _beautiful girl_. And dear Hubris," he looked back to the muzzled monster who had used her incredibly long tongue to lick away the excess light slime, "my _wondrous beast_ , ah how I wished you could walk free. Wish I could trust you in such a way as I do her. And mayhaps the two of you... can gain something from one another."

Finally the small sin eater reached her Master's side, and her wide dark eyes focused on the face of the other woman. Their gazes locked, like two animals gauging one another from a distance, ignorant of the man between them, the man they both _loved._ **_Worshiped_** _._

While Prodosiia could see power and strength in her, Hubris saw only one thing in the young sin eater's eyes, especially given her own hunger: food.

The restraints mattered not as she launched herself at Prodosiia. Emet was fast enough to grab the chain and hold it to keep her from moving too far, but even they were straining against the pure strength of this Lightwarden. Hubris snapped her jaw behind the muzzle, _roared_ out of hunger. The entire time she kept growling out the name.

"Prooodooosiiiaaaaa... _Prooodooosiiiaaa._ "

But she was not so willing to become food. A pair of transplendent wings burst from a set of the spikes on her back, the ethereal energy helping pull her up into the air enough to leap several yalms back from the restrained Hubris. All the while she took offense to the sudden attack and her own double halo appeared behind her head. She dropped her jaw and hissed like a beast with claws spread, presenting a threatening appearance against the opposing Lightwarden which, due to her size and the strength of her light, she'd most likely lose to.

Irritation filled Emet-Selch's drooping eyes and he yanked back on the chain. Hubris was forced to stumble and with a snap more bindings appeared. She was forced to her knees with hands held before her, unable to burst forward for the meal she saw in the other sin eater's light. With her restrained he put a hand to his forehead and rubbed just above his brow bone, groaning somewhat to himself.

"Oh dear... I was hoping I'd not need to deal with the two of you acting as animals do..."

Prodosiia could not understand his words, but she could _feel_ his frustration. The irritation in his voice. The frown on his face. How he refused to look at both of them. She too frowned in return but her look was more of sorrow.

Master had brought her here for _them_ to meet. They were both precious. They were both his _good girls._ And good girls had to get along. And she too wanted to get along with her. After all, they were connected by the same light, connected by the same love. To both of them, Emet-Selch was home. So, she had to welcome Hubris home.

The energy coursing through her vanished and she watched Hubris thrash against her bindings, roaring out monstrous noises as her hunger became insatiable. The chains whined and the floor cracked against her strength; light flooded her veins over and over again in the desire to escape. But Prodosiia stood there calmly as the tension she felt before faded.

Click... click... click... click...

She began to hum a lullaby. A remnant of her past self where she didn't really know the words, or the tempo, or really the melody. It was off key for many notes, but strung together she made a song. The music in some way calmed Hubris, and to see her ease from her flailing, a glowing, happy smile formed on the smaller sin eater's face. She knelt before her so that she could watch Hubris' expression, watch as the light drool trickled out between her clenched teeth.

Her head whipped upward so she could face Master and then dropped her jaw and cupped her hands under it. Food. She knew Hubris was hungry! No wonder she struck out...

Pride beamed on Emet's face and he bent to the side of the two of them. His gloved fingers combed through their hair and along the different sets of wings along their head. Each of them nuzzled with such content against their Master's hands- his _warm_ hands, his _loving_ hands.

"My good girls. My smart, _beautiful_ girls. Yes. You must both be so hungry."

He snapped and a figure fell through an open portal a few yalms from where the trio knelt. His rope bound body slammed hard into the floor, and the large Roegadyn man groaned painfully while he pulled himself from the shock of the impact. He was given very little time to react until he heard the beastly roar of Hubris again struggling against her bonds, mouth dropped and white drool sliding over her thick, sharp fangs.

But Prodosiia was calm. Her black pupils narrowed and golden rings formed around them, but she did not rush much like Hubris wished to. Instead she stood, pacing slowly as she crossed the room towards the confused man.

Click... click... click...

Eventually the sound of her talons were muted by the screams of the stranger as he thrashed about on the floor from the oncoming sin eater. He begged her aloud not to kill him, not to turn him into one of those _things_. He begged and he begged and he begged. But it fell on ears that could not understand them, nor wish to.

He wasn't a person. He was food.

The motion she made would not be followed by an untrained eye. Digits on her right hand straightened until her hand looked like a spearhead, and in one lightning fast move she struck down into the man's torso just below his ribcage. He wailed out in pain from the impact and wept in utter agony. The warmth of his blood was so _hot_ on Prodosiia's fingers, and a large part of her wanted to drink it fresh. That fresh, tasty, wonderful _aether_.

But not yet. She hooked her piercing fingers under the ribcage of the screaming man and used it as a handhold to drag his shuddering body along the floor. The shock of it started to settle in as his eyes rolled back and his consciousness started to fade in and out. If he blacked out before then, he'd be spared the worst of it.

Prodosiia pulled him directly up to Hubris who had calmed from her screeching seeing the food come before her. Sometimes she pulled against her bonds as if ready to launch towards the body, but settled as she met the other sin eater's gaze.

And she was _smiling._ There was such a happy look on Prodosiia's face, like she was presenting a gift to her new friend. That is what this was- a gift! A peace offering so that the two of them could get along. After all, that is what Master wanted.

In truth... she liked the idea of kinship. She loved to eat with the other sin eaters, it would be nice to spend more time with one of her own.

The body dropped right in front of Hubris who was drooling out of her absolute need for food, her roaring hunger. Several times her mouth snapped behind the muzzle as more liquid light oozed from her. Her attention was caught as Prodosiia approached and settled just at her side.

"Ahh ahh, Prodosiia," Emet-Selch spoke up as he watched the elongated hands of the smaller woman reach for the buckles on the side of Hubris' face. "While I understand your desire to aid your compatriot, I do not think it _safe_ for you."

But she didn't understand, and she was not content in stopping. The light she flooded to her sharp claws made quick work of the leather straps, and she pulled the muzzle away with slow motions. Hubris did not snap this time, or even launch for the body. Instead she remained still as Prodosiia cupped her cheeks, much like Master would, and tipped her face towards her so that she could leave a lingering kiss on her lips. It wasn't like Emet's lips, they would never be as warm as his. But she could pass on that same sort of love that he gave her, the same sort of love she passed onto all the sin eaters; her entire family.

Hubris was family. Hubris was _home_.

Emet hummed as if content with the scene and adjusted his squat to a much more comfortable position. He snapped and released Hubris of all of her chains, including the ones that bound her to the floor. For several seconds the two of them did nothing but stare at one another- like they were speaking without words, bonding without movement, understanding with only eyes.

By the time Prodosiia returned to the man, he had already fallen unconscious, but hadn't slipped away- not yet. The hole she made was a perfect slice for her to slip both of her smaller hands to it and tear him open. She did not move to her meal but instead kept him spread and looked to Hubris as if inviting her to feed first.

It was not ravenous, not tearing apart willy nilly to get any sort of flesh or aether into her body. She was far more paced like she was enjoying a meal. Organs were torn away and her long tongue lapped them directly into her mouth. Blood poured down her chin and across the mix of gold and marble like little streams. When she finally broke the rib cage so she could reach for the heart, she turned to Prodosiia with a small smile on her split face. At her invitation, the smaller woman reached inside so she may rip it out from between the lungs. While still watching Hubris she bit into a chunk of muscle and was soon slathered with crimson as well. She tore it in half and then offered the other side to her sin eater companion. Hubris took it without question.

"Thaank... youu... Prodo...siiiaaa."

After so much tension, the two of them had finally reached a mutual understanding. More time would be needed to establish kinship, but Emet-Selch was more than pleased. He pulled himself forward so he could kneel behind his two eating monsters with so much pride on his face.

"Such good girls you are..." he whispered as he kissed one head, and then the other. "My beautiful girls. Ahhh. How I love you so much....  
 **My perfect monsters."**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yo if you like Hubris and her drooling monster face, I [highly advise getting her comic!!!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/798297313118126092/803046891944149002/WoL_LightWarden.JPG) Especially if you like crazy Emet-Selch just being an asshole. It's fucking good I promise.


End file.
